The Children
by Handaboo
Summary: This is the missing children's perspective through the history of each FNAF game: 1, 2, and 3. Find out what they were thinking this whole time, and why they did what they did.
1. Author's Note

**Hey! I'm writing a Five Night's at Freddy's fanfic. I'm making up my own story and possibly animatronics, so send comments! I'd love to see what y'all think. ;)**

**Also, I'm just stating now that I do not own any of the FNAF games. :)**

**Let's get this started!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

"Ashley, wait up!"

I rolled my eyes as my mom caught up to me. "Geez, mom! I'm not a baby!"

My mom sighed, walking beside me. "Sorry, honey… You know I like to keep an eye on you…"

I tugged at my ponytail and looked the other way. "Do you know when we'll get there? I'm starving! It can't be much farther…"

"Actually, it's right here! I can't wait to see what it's like."

I looked ahead, and almost squealed in delight as I saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a new restaurant that opened a few days ago. I had never been there, and I heard they had animatronics, basically robots that are a bit self-aware. I ran to the door, and gasped when I stepped in. Three cute robots, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken, were singing and dancing on a large stage. I ran forward to a crowd of kids in front of the stage. Staring up, I could have sworn the bear winked at me. I didn't really think anything of it at the time. Looking behind me, I saw my mom talking to some other moms. She seemed pretty occupied, so I took a quick look around. To my left and down a hall was a room for staff only. Behind me was a 'prize corner,' with a large box that looked like a present_. I remember that from the ad_, I thought_. Isn't there supposed to be a puppet-thing in there? _As if on cue, a tall, thin marionette popped out and handed a small toy to a kid in front of it. I looked at the puppet's smiling face, and thought I saw, for a split second, and evil glare. I shook my head, then looked back at the animatronics. They had just finished a song, and were coming off the stage. I ran back, following the bunny. He suddenly turned to me and said in a robotic but cute voice, "Hi there! I'm Bonnie! What's your name?"

A bit startled, I could only stare, but I quickly responded, "A-Ashley. My name's Ashley."

"Great name!" he said happily, and skipped off to some other kids.

_That was weird_, I thought. I looked back to my mom, who was still deep in conversation. Shrugging, I looked back down the hallway. Much to my surprise, I saw a golden version of the bear. _That wasn't on the ad_, I thought in confusion. I looked around, and noticed four other kids staring at him as well. The golden bear motioned for us to follow him, and he turned and skipped down the hallway. Filled with curiosity, I followed him, and noticed the other kids were doing the same.

"What is that one?" whispered a small boy.

"I don't know," said another boy. "I haven't seen him before."

Before we knew it, the bear had opened the 'staff only' door, and led us all into it. Suddenly, the lights went out, and we heard a noise like someone taking off a very fluffy mask.

"Have a good nap," came an evil snickering from the direction of the golden bear.

Then he moved in front of me. I heard a loud thump, and crumpled to the floor. I felt a flood of sticky blood pour from my head, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know, totally overused. Anyways, Chapter 2 will be coming soon, so follow this story, and comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

_What... What happened? _Panic covered my mind as I tried to move. _Why can't I move? Why can't I see?_ I realized I wasn't even breathing and my heart wasn't even beating. _Am I d-dead? Did he..._ Rage filled my being until I could think of nothing else but him... The one that did this to me...

I suddenly felt my body being lifted up. I could suddenly see, and I looked with the dark holes of the puppet's mask. "Hush," came a voice from inside the mask. "You are dead. We are all dead here. But I will give you life, a life different to the one before."

I was filled with unreal calm as the puppet turned my body towards a unrecognizable lump on the floor below me. As I looked closer, I saw it was covered in golden fur. "The golden bear..." I whispered. "Why is it here?"

"It is your new body," came the voice. "You will live with the body that killed you." Everything became fuzzy and blurry, as if I was blacking out. Suddenly, Everything became sharp and defined, more clear than it had ever been. I realized I was staring out of a mask, the one the killer had removed.

"Welcome, Golden Freddy," said the puppet, and he disappeared.

I sat there for a minute or two, trying to comprehend what had happened. "I am new," I said aloud. "This is me now."

I looked around, a bit stiffly, and saw four more lumps like myself moving slightly.

"Hello?" I called, then gasped sharply when I heard my own voice. It had become gravely and hard, completely different from it was before.

"I'm here..." came a small yet rough voice.

"Me too."

"Same..."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Did you see what just happened to us?"

"Yeah... Was that the puppet?" said a voice from my left.

"I think so," came another voice.

"Can we get out of here?" said the small voice, trembling. "I wanna go home."

"I don't think we can," said the last voice, coming from the far corner. "We're different now."

I struggled to my knees, not used to the extra bulk. "Well, let's get out of here. We can barely see anything, anyways. Too soon to be making decisions."

The other kids started moving as well, and I finally got to my feet. "Can anyone find the door?" I asked.

"I think so," said the voice in the corner, and I heard a small click. "Got it!"

He opened the door slowly, and dim lights filled the room. I walked in front of the others and into the hallway. I looked behind me, and gasped at the horrific sight. Behind me were four figures, each in a suit. One was a blocky, ripped-up version of the toy chicken. The other was like it, but was a fox with... a pirate hook? The next was a dirty bear, and the last... the last was a bunny, like Bonnie, but whose face was ripped out. All had multiple rows of teeth, and their eyes were glowing.

"What happened to us?" I screeched.

"What's wrong?" said the chicken, voice trembling.

"We've changed..." said the bear. "We can never go back. Face it. We're... dead."

My mind stopped for a moment. _My parents... What will they think?_

"But... My mommy!" cried the chicken. "I wanna go home!" The fox moved closer to her, then patted her stiffly on the back.

"Well, lass... Maybe they didn't want us..." His voice held a faint note of bitterness, but I didn't ask him why.

The bunny, which had been still the whole time, turned towards the dim prize corner. "The puppet knows," he whispered in a voice filled with static. "He told me why we're here."

"Tell us, then!" I said anxiously.

"It's... the purple man..."

I then remembered a flash of purple before I was killed. "The purple man..." I growled, my voice filled with hate.

"The purple man..." continued the bunny. "We need to find him. And do to him what he did to us."

_Revenge... _The word sounded so sweet. I now longed to get my hands on him, to see his blood spill out like mine had done.

"Then it's decided," said the fox. "This is our home now. And we'll never rest until we find him."

Even the chicken seemed satisfied with this, and I sensed that we all were filled with this burning desire.

The bunny turned to face us. "Well, since we're living together, call me Bonnie."

"But... that's the animatronic's name..." I said, confused.

"Our names are lost," he said. "We are the animatronics now."

"I guess I'm Foxy then," said the fox.

"And I'm Chica!" piped the chicken.

"And.. Freddy..." said the bear quietly.

"Um... I thought I was the bear?" I said.

"Well... You look more... golden, like the purple man..." murmured Foxy. "Well call ya... Golden Freddy. And... You'll be the one ta really frighten him. You'll be the one that makes him... insane." He grinned, which looked a bit maniacal. "We'll make him suffer..."

I nodded my head, then looked around. "I guess it's nighttime outside... But I don't think we should leave. I think he'll be back. We'll be waiting."

* * *

**What do ya think? Give me some reviews and criticism. I'd love it! Also, please follow the story so you can catch the updates!**

**One more thing: I was thinking maybe adding an OC animatronic. Tell me if it's a good idea! **

**Catch ya later! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone stood silent after I had spoken.

After a long pause, Chica said, "Um... Can we look around? I mean, this is our home now. Where do we go when everyone is here? Can we let people see us?"

I hadn't even thought of that. "Well... We should stay in the staff room during the day. We don't want anyone to see us. I guess we would... scare people..."

Everyone was silent again, until Freddy piped up, "Golden Freddy? You... Uh... Your eyes look... odd."

I furrowed my brow as the rest of the animatronics nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're black... Like, totally black..." said Bonnie in his crackling voice.

"Can you even see?" said Foxy.

"Of course I can see!" I snapped. "We're all different, okay? I told you, this is who I am. We have to just accept that we'll never be the same."

The four animatronics bowed their heads, a bit ashamed.

I sighed. "Come on, let's look around. Maybe we can talk to the other animatronics?"

"Aye, sounds like a plan, matey!" said Foxy, and he bounded towards the stage. Chica followed, sort of shuffling with her new feet., and Bonnie turned to the Pirate Cove. Freddy quietly went to inspect the party rooms, and I followed suit.

Walking down a long hallway, I came across a fairly large room with a table, fan, and chair. _This must be the night guard's station_, I thought, looking at the small screen beside the table. Interested, I turned it on. _Interesting_, I thought. _Looks like he can have access to almost every room. Wait... Vent cams? That must mean..._

"Guys, check this out!" Freddy's voice came from one of the party rooms. I ran there as quickly as I could manage, seeing Foxy and Chica coming around the corner as well.

"What is it?" said Chica.

"I found some large vents," he said, motioning to the wall. On it and beside the ground was a large vent opening covered by a grate. "There's another one in the opposite room."

"I think you could crawl through them," I said, and everyone turned to face me. "I looked in the room where the night guard is supposed to be, and I noticed there are cams in the vents."

"I dunno..." said Bonnie doubtfully. "Maybe us, but you're really tall now..."

"I wonder..." I pondered, half to myself. "Maybe..."

Suddenly, I heard a soft clank from the hallway. We all turned, Freddy standing in front. Chica huddled against me, trembling softly.

"It's true! The Puppet said it was, and it is!" A loud, feminine voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Who's there?" called Foxy, instinctively stepping forward, along with Freddy.

"Just friends," replied the voice. "We're going to have such fun together..."

* * *

**As always, comments and criticism are appreciated! **

**Thanks for taking time to read this!**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

"W-who are you?" said Foxy again.

I looked closer at the three definite shapes that formed in the hallway. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the one in front. I suddenly gasped, and stepped back. "C-Chica?"

The figure in front bobbed her head. "Yup! Or, I guess you could call me Toy Chica. We," she motioned to the two other shapes on her right and left. "are versions of you."

Foxy looked puzzled. "I see Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, but where be Toy Foxy, eh?"

"Oh, you must mean Mangle," laughed Toy Bonnie. "She's back in Pirate Cove. She never was the secure type, her body being a pile of wire and all."

"Oh, I remember her!" said Chica suddenly. "Children are allowed to take her apart and stuff." The way she said 'children' was clearly filled with longing.

_But... How can they be... sentient? That's impossible... right? _"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but..." I furrowed my brow. "How are you... alive? I mean, you recognize us..."

"Oh, right," began Toy Freddy. "I totally forgot!" He flashed a funny smile. "We're just like you. Part of your souls have detached and possessed us. We, too, want revenge.." He trailed off, his grin disappearing.

"The Puppet told us all about you," continued Toy Bonnie. "He has gone through what you have been through tonight. He was murdered by the Purple Man before this place ever opened up. His soul was left to wander until he found the Puppet's body. And now, he wants us to finish this. To set our souls free. And to ensure that the Purple Man never takes any more lives."

I was shocked, but also relieved. "Then... we should work together," I finished. "We must find the Purple Man..."

"So be it," said Bonnie quietly.

"I'm with ye all the way," added Foxy.

I looked down at Chica. "Will you help us?" I whispered.

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with barely restrained fury. "I will do whatever it takes," she growled. "I'm not a child. Not anymore."

I glanced at Freddy. He nodded slightly to me. "Then we begin!" I said. "Hey... Isn't there supposed to be a night guard?"

"I can help ye with that," came a voice so filled with static, it was hard to make out.

"Mangle?" Toy Chica ran to the now-visible pile of wires. "Why are ya out here? I thought..."

"The new night guard. Jeremy Fitzgerald. He'll be starting tomorrow." Mangle ignored the bird, turning to face us.

"Do you think..." I breathed, anxious to get my hands on the Purple Man.

"I don't know," she said. "All I heard was that he'll be here tomorrow night at midnight. I hear a lot of things," she added, due to the curious looks from the toy animatronics.

"Maybe you should... you know, not come out tomorrow," said Toy Bonnie, looking at all of us older animatronics

"Why not?" I asked sharply.

"Well... If we can't get to the guard tomorrow, he might tell about you guys. Cause... You aren't supposed to be able to move," He added, looking a bit embarrassed.

"He has a point," murmured Bonnie quietly. "We need to make sure he stays at least a couple of nights, so we can be sure to get him."

"All right then," said Freddy. "I think everything's settled. Let's go back to the staff room" he said, talking to us. "I don't know is we can sleep, but we can probably shut down somehow. We'll come out tomorrow, and the night guard's nightmare will begin."

I felt a rush of demonic satisfaction. _We'll get him. Then the children will be safe. And we'll be free._

* * *

**Whew, another chapter finished! Thanks so much for your support and comments!**

**Due to your opinions, I won't be adding an OC animatronic. **

**As always, comments and criticism are appreciated, as well as ideas! **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the day powered down, sitting slouched in the corner of the staff room along with the rest of the old animatronics. Sometime after we opened, I thought I heard several men searching through the staff room, saying something about 'missing' and 'murder.'

I didn't really care about my old life. All I wanted to think about was the Purple Man, and what he had done to us.

Finally, after what seemed like only several minutes, I heard the place go quiet, and I powered fully on again. The rest of my friends were still powered off, so I quietly crept out towards the door. Cracking it open, I took a look at the clock, noting that the time was 11:30.

_He should be here soon_, I thought. _I can't believe I have to wait! _I tentatively stepped out into the hallway. _Well... he isn't here yet... I'm gonna go check on the toys. _I quickly ran to the stage and poked my head behind the curtain. "Toy Freddy? Anyone?" I heard a noise behind me, and quickly turned, gasping when I saw Toy Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "The night guard will be here any second!"

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" I said. "I just wanted to see you guys before he got here."

"Well, you can see us, now get back!" Toy Freddy stepped into view along with Mangle and Chica. "We don't want you getting caught!"

I rolled my eyes. That is, if my eyes worked anymore. Now I only saw through the endoskeleton's eyes. "Seriously guys, I just wanted to say... good luck."

Toy Chica grinned and stepped up to me, trying to wrap her arms around my whole torso in a hug. "Aw, that's sweet. Don't worry, we'll just give him a scare tonight. We'll leave the whole show for everyone."

I hugged her back, then stiffened as I heard the faint noise of a car pulling up outside. "Bye, guys!" I waved to the Toys, then ran back to the staff room as they scurried back to their places.

Now back in my regular position, I heard the click of the door being unlocked, and footsteps starting walking through the building, ending down the hall and in the office. Once the night guard stopped moving, I thought I heard a phone ring, and someone talking on the phone through a speaker. I wasn't paying attention to the phone call, as my mind was on other things.

"Hey, what's up?" Chica quietly whispered in the dark.

"Hush!" I whispered. "The night guard just arrived, and his shift is beginning!"

"The Purple Man..." Chica growled in her slightly static voice, sending chills down my spine.

"Well, possibly..." said Freddy, now standing up along with Bonnie and Foxy. "I just can't wait for our turn!"

_Yes... Kill the Purple Man... __That's what we want... Right? _A creeping sense of doubt suddenly filled my mind. _Is this really what we're supposed to do? Maybe this is wrong... __No! _I forced myself to acknowledge that what we were doing was the right thing. But I couldn't help but wonder...


	7. Update!

Hey there! I am so, so sorry that I have been lax in posting new chapters. I have been wrapping up school, which was super-stressful this year. Now that all of that is finished, I am hoping to be able to post one to possibly four chapters each week. I will be posting one later today, so keep checking! It will be out.

Also, now that it has been confirmed that a fourth FNAF is coming out, I will not be stopping at the third game, but will continue the story once the fourth game releases.

Thanks, and I hope to see y'all real soon!


	8. Chapter 6

That night seemed to pass quickly. Everything seemed to be deathly quiet, except for the occasional muffled curse of the night guard. We waited through the rest of that day, each dying for a chance to kill the night guard. The more I thought of spilling his blood, the less I seemed to doubt myself. It seemed like I wasn't a child anymore. My thoughts were clouded with pools of blood and brutal screams.

As I waited for the doors to close, I heard small footsteps clattering down the hallway, and a small child's heavy breathing. I peered out the small window of the employee room and spotted a small girl. She turned and looked up at me, and let out a small laugh. She reached her hands up to me, smiling. I could only stand there, marveling at the innocence of the small child. I quickly ducked out of view when her mother stepped into view and picked her up, carrying her out of my sight.

I thought about how I had once been like that, a child with no worries and no pain. But now, I could only wait for the chance to bring this murderer, this purple man to justice. This pain I felt... I wanted to be free. _Just let us kill you,_ I thought pleadingly. _Give us freedom... Give everyone freedom. _

I sat back down in a corner, slumping over with jaw hanging open in a slight grin. I heard the entrance being locked, and silence fell over the pizzeria. I waited patiently for what seemed like only seconds, then heard the sound of keys in the door lock. Footsteps echoed through the hallways as he made his way to the security room. There was nothing I could do but smile.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chica's POV**

* * *

_Finally... _I grinned as I heard the night guard take his seat, and heard the muffled ringing of the telephone. Not that that thing made any difference. _Tonight, I move, _I thought as the phone call ended. Just because I had no hands, didn't mean I couldn't do anything to the Purple Man.

I noticed the security cam in the top corner of the room, and how it had a little red light on it that blinked at random intervals. I saw that when the light was on, the lens seemed to focus, and a small light beamed down. Then as it went out, it unfocused. _When it's on, that's when he's looking at us, _I thought, feeling accomplished on my discovery. I whispered my finding to my friends, and they too were happy on my find.

"When he's not looking, we should move," said Freddy quietly.

"Like 'Red Light, Green Light!'" I said happily, foggily remembering a game I used to play.

"Yeah, that's right," came Bonnie's static from across the room. "A game..."

I remembered how I used to love games. I thought I heard a wisp of a laugh in my memories, but it faded away quickly.

"Shouldn't we get going?" said Freddy. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," said Foxy, sitting in another corner. "But... I wanna try a different tactic."

I looked at him, confused. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean... I'm gonna try just going fer him. I'll run down the hallway and catch him while he's not looking."

"If you insist," said Freddy. "But why? Won't it be easier to sneak around and get him?"

"Well... Here's the thing," said Foxy, looking down. "With these new eyes, I'm sensitive to light. When he looks at a camera, that light comes down, and I'm blinded! There aren't really any hallway cams, so I'm free to go!"

"Good enough," said Freddy. "Well then, shall we get going, Golden Freddy?"

I just realized she hadn't said anything the whole time, and I turned to face her.

Golden Freddy replied quietly, "You guys go on. I'm not going tonight."

Before we could say anything, she added, "I just don't feel that the time is right. You go on without me. I need to think."

"Whatever you say," shrugged Bonnie. "We'll miss you... Don't worry, we'll save the best for last."

If Bonnie could have grinned, I think he would have. Strange, though... I didn't feel as excited as I thought I would. Instead, I felt empty and filled with yearning. What kind of yearning, I couldn't tell. With a single glance around the room, I could tell everyone felt the same, especially Golden Freddy. I kept my mouth shut, though, and hoped the feeling would pass.

Without a word, we glanced at the cameras.

_We're coming. And there's nothing you can do to stop us._


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't even have an excuse anymore... Also, I'm changing the rating to Teen because of a little swearing. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just be warned.  
**

**Foxy's POV**

* * *

Excitement filled my cold body, pushing out the doubts I had earlier. I looked up at the camera, waiting for a long break between the red flashes. It was all I could do to keep myself from running straight to the night guard's office, but I held myself back. _I have to wait... Have to torture him to insanity. _It's funny though, through all these horrible thoughts, I didn't regret them in the least.

Finally, The camera's red light went off, and I darted off to the right. I found a small blind spot right outside the hallway, and stood there for several minutes. My thoughts were filled with such torturous thoughts that I didn't even notice the guard's curse when he noticed I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I waited for several more minutes, waiting for a prime moment to catch him off guard. I listened carefully for the sound of the guard flipping through his cameras, the only moment where he wouldn't be looking down the hallway.

After several more minutes, I heard the sounds and raced to the beginning of the hallway, the farthest point from the unsuspecting guard. I almost giggled with glee as I heard him cry out in shock.

"Get away, dammit!" he shouted, terrified. Suddenly, a blinding beam of light flashed down the hallway, blinding me.

"Put down the stupid flashlight," I muttered angrily. "Let me free you from this hell..." I tried to step forward, but this blinding light was keeping me frozen to the spot. I strained against my bonds of light, but I couldn't move at all. _I'll get you! Don't worry about that. I'm coming for you..._

Much of the night followed in this manner. As soon as his flashlight went off, I blinked away the lights in my eyes and tried to go forward, but his flashlight kept coming. It filled my body with agony as the beam traveled through my endoskeleton. I tried to think of why this was, as I thought I had once lived in the light. The more I thought, the more it became clear: My soul no longer dwelled in the light, but welcomed the darkness. The thought of this filled me with confusion. _But... why? I thought this new body was nice. I thought the light was a good thing..._ The same feeling of doubt that had filled my soul before now crept into my metal parts. I tried to remember who I once was. "I wanna go back! Let me go back to the light!" I whimpered, too soft for the guard. "I'm tired! I want my... my..." My mind went blank as I tried to remember my parents. All I could call to mind was a shadow. "Please, just let me go back!" I called to the marionette, but no answer came. "I wanna go back to my house! I want my mommy!" I tried to cry, but nothing came.

I saw a gap between the lights, and I ran back to the storeroom. I crawled to my corner, and drew my knees to my face.


	11. Update and End?

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry to have to say this, but I'm not going to be continuing this FNAF series anymore.

I've simply lost interest in it, along with school going on.

I'm going to be moving on to other things, which I **promise** I will finish.

Thanks to anyone who might have been sticking with me.

Bye!


	12. Maybe

...Maybe I should finish this.

I've seen a lot of sad comments, asking me why I didn't finish.

I'm not really sure why I did stop. It is true I did lose interest, but maybe I owe it to you guys.

Maybe...

Ok. Here's the deal.

If I get enough comments that want me to finish, I will finish.

But only if you guys want me to.

I just feel like I owe it to you.

Just... give me some feedback. I'm not sure how many people out there will respond to this.

Let's find out!


	13. Chapter 9

**Uh...**

**Hi.**

**How are you?**

**Good?**

**Good.**

**I guess... I guess I have no words.**

**Except for the ones below.**

**Enjoy.**

**Bonnie's POV**

* * *

While I personally thought that Foxy's tactic was foolish, I was not one to tell him so. As he scampered off, I carefully watched the camera above us. As I suspected, once Foxy was out in the hallway, the camera in our room flashed on. But it was only for a second, once the security man saw that we were in out same spots. Once it went out, so did I.

I ran from the room, but kept as quiet as I was able. It was almost impossible however, and a sudden creak from my joints sent a sharp, eerie sound echoing down the hallway.

I froze, waiting for the sound to disappear.

I could wait.

I had all the time in the world.

Foxy was nearby, but he paid no attention to me. I was the last thing in his mind.

So, I snuck past him, and into a room to my right. There were a few tables, and what seemed to be party decorations.

There was nothing I could do here, so I waited for another opportunity to leave.

The stupid night guard was very diligent in flashing his light down the hallway. While the light didn't hurt me as much as it did to Foxy, it still did something to my head.

It made it all fuzzy, made me want to go back to the one familiar place I knew, which was the supply room.

As I tried to sneak out and into a different room, I was frozen as the light began to flash violently at both me and Foxy.

As the man far before us saw my "face" for the first time, I heard a yelp of fear and a rustling as he leapt in his chair. Of course, because of the light, I couldn't see him.

The blinding flashes were too much.

I was forced to return, to recalibrate myself.

But I would be back, make no mistake.

There were no words as I returned, and no words when I left. Chica still hadn't moved, but perhaps she was taking her time. I certainly wouldn't tell her what to do.

This time, as I was once again frozen in place, I forced myself to forget the urge to go back, and instead entered a room to my right, which was closer to the guard than the other room had been.

This one also tables, but it also had a vent. It would be a tight squeeze, but I could fit.

I had to fit.

Before I could make it, the camera in that room flashed.

He was looking at me.

_Fine. Let him see._

_Let him see what he has made me._

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you?_

It was on for a good while, but the man was eventually forced to switch cameras.

I made my move.

I hurried to the grate and pulled it off. It was no match for my newfound strength.

As quickly as I could, I crawled into the vent.

There were several loud clangs as I pulled myself forward, fueled only by the thought of getting my hands on that man.

All of a sudden, a light flashed.

_A damn camera? In here!?_

I let out a static growl of frustration as the man looked into my one functioning eye.

As soon as it went off, I pulled forward as quickly as I was able.

_Almost there._

_Almost there._

_Go._

I was suddenly in the room.

But...

Where was he?

I turned my head in panic. The man was gone!

Where was he?

I stared at his empty seat. There was nothing.

I eventually had to leave. I had to tell everyone that he was gone.

As I rushed down the hallway, I felt confused and angry. What had I done wrong? How had I let his escape?

I felt so mad with myself.

As I was about to enter to Services Room, I cast one last look down the hall.

And there he was.

The man.

He was in his chair, like nothing had ever happened.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_How?_

_Why?_

_How?_

I ran back into the Services Room, barely registering the chiming of the clock, announcing that it was 6 A.M.


End file.
